Fall Kai
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: [Oneshot] Tyka Tyson tries to matchmake Kai.I didn't do it purposely, you just looked so lonely, I thought if you'd be with her. You'd be happier. But why her,Takao? Why not you?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The end**

**Warning: Short very short.**

I felt like writing so I'm writing. Hahakz it's a oneshort but I could change my mind. Anyway Hope you like this.

------------------------

Normal Pov

Fall Kai.

Keep falling, nobody will catch you anyway.

Cry Kai.

Let the tears fall.

Break Kai.

Don't lie to yourself.

Scream Kai.

Shout to the world

But Kai, Nobody heard you scream.

Nobody will ever hear you.

You knew from the start no one would have cared if you jumped from the twentieth story. Maybe they'd even applaude in happiness. That's what you know. You wished it was all a lie. But it's not a movie,Kai.

This is your **reality**.

---------------------------------------

Normal Pov

In the dojo, Kai and Takao kept quiet. As they looked out to the open space. They both kept telling themselves that it wasn't their fault. But none will admit that anything happened.

But Takao was the first to talk anyway. He hated the eerie silence.

"I didn't mean to pair you up with her..." He rubbed his arm the cold was overbearing.

Kai said nothing but looked away. His anger still clearly shown. Takao hated it when Kai was like this. When Kai, just wouldn't look at him in the eye.

"You just looked so sad and I thought if I got you and Hilary together, you'd be much happier." He fiddled with his finger while looking on the ground.

"Did you think she was the one, Takao?" Takao looked up into Kai's crimson eyes and blushed. Takao shook his head.

"No, I just..." He interwined his fingers together.

"Just thought that you might want someone to make you feel better." Kai looked at Takao and those big innocent sapphire eyes.

"I already have someone..to do that for me." Takao's eyes enlarged, curious.

" Who? Do I know her?" Kai nodded.

"Do you like her?" Kai shrugged.

"Who is she then?" Kai looked at Takao before sighing in defeat. Kai reached out his hand as though to hold Takao just to touch him but Takao backed away. His sapphire eyes enlarging.

"Does she know who she is to you? Does she make you happy?"

Kai walked away apparently hurt.

"No he doesn't know. And he never will."

Takao watched as Kai walked out of the room.

"He said he." Takao whispered quietly.

-------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Why of all people, Hilary?" Kai leaned down and clasped his head on his hand.

"Couldn't you have chosen someone better?" He was already sitting down drowning in his own thoughts.

"Hey Kai, Have you seen Taka-chan?" A glare was directed at the innocent passer-by, apparently Max.

"Oook I'll get him by myself." Kai kept glaring at Max back. He looked away and took out his beyblade. Before gripping it tightly.

"Takao, why couldn't it be.." He heard a loud crash and someone screaming.

"Max you idiot!" He sighed and walked back into the dojo.

"It's not fair."

**Why couldn't it be you?**

----------------------------------

I warned you it would be short didn't I? Anyway I feel like leaving it like this but I'm not sure. So could you, the readers, reviewers suggest? Thank You!


	2. Lies

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Can't sue me!**

**Warning: Mild ansgt, ooc, Short story**

After this you would that the whole of this story would be small short Povs . So it will be your choice if you wanna read it!

-----------------

Lies

They're all lies

Truth

Gone without a trace

Love

You don't believe in it.

Kai no one would love you. You told yourself that. That means love doesn't exist. Cause Takao told you everyone was loved so love exists. But you're not. So it was a lie.

But, Kai, you know, Takao doesn't lie.

Takao wouldn't lie.

**Why would he lie?**

-------------------------

Normal Pov

Takao sat down as his body began to shake. He was about to cry and he knows it. He can't make Kai happy. No matter what he does. No matter what he says.

It won't change a thing...

Then the door opened. Takao looked up and Max came running in crashing into Takao.

"Max,you idiot." Max looked down at Takao as he lies on top of him.

"Takao?" Takao stopped struggling and looked up. His eyes full of tears.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

Takao was frozen at that same moment. He was speechless. Had he know he was crying? Did he want to cry? Maybe.

"I..." At the same time, Kai went in. Takao hastily wiped out the tears from his face.

"Takao, Max, stop slacking off, get off your butt and get to your training." Max nodded but Takao looked away.

"I can't do it now. I have to go somewhere."

Before Kai could say anything, Takao left the room. They heard the front door clasped close. Kai was bewildered and he did not know how to react. Instead he scowled and muttered something about having to start practice as he slowly walked out of the dojo only to see Rei.

"You had a fight with him, didn't you?" A grunt. A snort. A glare.

"None.Of.Your.Business." Rei shook his head and smirked.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Kai snorted and turned away.

"He'll come back after some time." Rei walked past Kai.

"What if he doesn't,Kai?" Rei stopped right in front of Kai but did not look at him.

"What if you push him too far." He walked away. Then he whispered so faintly that Kai had to strain his ears to hear it.

"And he never comes back..."

**Where will you be then?**

He clenched his hands to fists so tight. His nails digging into his palms till it bled. He didn't understand. Couldn't understand. He whispered quietly to himself, feeling himself smirking ironically.

**"Far away from here..."**

**---------------------------**

Normal Pov

Why did I leave? Takao walked down the quiet street, looking at the ground.

Maybe I should turn back? He twists his body abit as though to turn back but he shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets and walked away.

--------------------

Short I told ya. Appreciate reviews. So Hope you like it!


End file.
